Diskussion:Der Mächtige
Logbucheinträge Müssen wir die Computerlogbucheinträge zitieren? Ich find das irgendwie unpassend für eine Zusammenfassung ··· alphamaennchen] · talk] ··· 14:19, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Ich finde das ganz hervorragend, denn wer könnte die Ereignisse besser zusammenfassen als der Captain?´-- 14:31, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Trotzdem finde ich es ziemlich unpassend, zumal es ja keinen Sinn macht, wenn das was im Logbuch steht, auch gleichzeitig im Text der Zusammenfassung zu lesen ist... ··· alphamaennchen] · talk] ··· 14:36, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::Nicht alles aus den Logbucheinträgen findet sich ja auch in der Zusammenfassung wieder. Sicherlich gibt es Überschneidungen. In diesem Falle wäre mir allerdings sogar die Kürzung der Zusammenfassung lieber. -- 14:54, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::::Aber dennoch größtenteils, so dass man die Einträge IMO besser in den Fließtext einbindet, als sie herausstellt. Gerade beim ersten Eintrag sieht die Form als Box direkt neben der Tabelle bei einer 1024er Auflösung ziemlich drangepappt aus. ··· alphamaennchen] · talk] ··· 15:31, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Hm, also ich weiß nicht - irgendwie teile ich alphamaennchens Ansicht - die Boxen stören bei mir den Lesefluss nicht ganz unerheblich... -- defchris (✍ talk) 14:38, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Die Unterteilung finde ich wichtig, falls jemand mal eine bestimmte Stelle in der Zusammenfasung sucht. MA/en unterteilt dafür z.T. in "Acts", was ich sehr unschön finde. Die Unterbrechung durch die Logbucheinträge folgt hier genau der Struktur der Folge selber. Zu guter letzt finde ich es auch gut, dass alle getätigten Logbucheinträge so in ihrem Wortlaut Eingang in die Enzyklopädie finden. -- 14:54, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::Also mich stören die "Acts" zwar auch, allerdings sind finde ich sie durchaus passender, weil man dann über das Inhaltsverzeichnis direkt hinspringen kann. Das entspricht meinem Empfinden nach eher der Wiki-Form. -- defchris (✍ talk) 15:28, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::: Lasst mal abwarten, ob es noch mehr Meinungen gibt, ist ja ne ziemlich grundsätzliche Frage. Ich würde sie aber nur ungern "verlieren" denn in TAS hab' ich das nun so von vorne bis hinten durchgezogen. Aber da guckt ja auch keiner... *heul* ;-) -- 15:55, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::::ich bin sehr Dafür. die abhebungen sollten geändert werden, keine kästchen sondern einfach nur ein neuer absatz in italic... achja @Ken, man woiw, ich bin beeindruckt^^ --Shisma 17:32, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) Ich schließe mich Shismas Meinung an. Die Computerlogbücher stellen eine schöne Ergänzung dar. Allerdings sollte man versuchen, sie etwas neutraler darzustellen. Auch wenn ich kein Freund der Zeichentrickserie bin, hat unser Kollege Ken Keeler tolle Arbeit geleistet. Dafür verleihe ich dir das "virtuelle Bundesverdienstkreuz". P.S. Was wir auch mal klären sollten ist, wie lang ein Episoden-Artikel eigentlich sein sollte. Da haben wir beispielsweise "Zuhause" (bereits sehr umfangreich) bis hin zu Spitze des Eisbergs (Doktorarbeit). -- Sanyoh 17:51, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::::::Ich schäme mich ja immer noch dafür, dass mir nach dem dritten Akt die Puste ausging :( Generell finde ich, dass es schon sehr lange Zusammenfassungen sein können/sollen -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:29, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) Ken Keeler schrieb: "Zu guter letzt finde ich es auch gut, dass alle getätigten Logbucheinträge so in ihrem Wortlaut Eingang in die Enzyklopädie finden." -->> dito! Die Optik der Boxen (class="header-notice") find ich allerding auch nicht ganz so gelungen. Vielleicht eher: Computerlogbuch der Enterprise, Captain Picard, Zusatzeintrag. Der gefrorene Körper von Lieutenant Torres wurde in die Krankenstation gebracht. Jetzt geht es um die unglaubliche Macht des Wesens Q, können wir es wagen, uns ihr entgegenzustellen? (@Ken: Ich lese übrigen auch TAS.) Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 18:00, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::das problem ist das derartige hervorhebungen das grundlinienraster total zuerstören und das ganze layout ruinieren... ihr werdet soetwas in keiner zeitschrift finden--Shisma 18:07, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) Vielleicht könnte man dafür eigene Artikel erstellen für Logbuch: USS Enterprise NCC 1701, Persönliches Logbuch Captain Benjamin Sisko etc. mit Verlinkung zu den jeweiligen Episoden, Schiffen und Personen? Zur Episodenlänge: Ich denke schon, dass die umfangreicher und detaillierter sein sollten. Wenn nicht dort die Informationen stehen, wo sonst? -- Wunder-PILLE 18:02, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) :die idee kahm mir auchschon... insoweit bin ich dafür --Shisma 18:16, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::::Prinzipiell wäre soetwas eher für eine Art Wikiquote... daher denke ich, dass die ruhig in den Artikeln bleiben sollten. An dieser besonderen Form bin ich ja wohl schuld, wie wäre es denn mit einem kleinen netten abgesetzten Kasten, der nicht über die gesamte Breite geht? Die Zitate bei den incoming messages finde ich immer sehr gut "Eine nutzlosere Existenz als die der Edo kann man sich nicht vorstellen." -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:29, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) Oder so?: Computerlogbuch der Enterprise, Captain Picard, Zusatzeintrag. Der gefrorene Körper von Lieutenant Torres wurde in die Krankenstation gebracht. Jetzt geht es um die unglaubliche Macht des Wesens Q, können wir es wagen, uns ihr entgegenzustellen? Es sieht in der Tat blöd aus, wenn die Infobox da reinragt, das sollte auf jeden Fall vermieden werden. Was ein eventuellen Artikel Logbuch: USS Enterprise (NCC 1701-D) anginge: der würde mit Sicherheit zu umfangreich, da jede Episode im Schnitt gemutmaßte 2-3 Logbucheinträge enthält. -- 21:29, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) Da wird Shisma die gleichen Einwände wegen dem Grundlinienraster http://www.schott.com/designmanual/german/communications/brochures/grid/index.html haben... Also ein 3. Versuch: Computerlogbuch der Enterprise, Captain Picard, Zusatzeintrag. Der gefrorene Körper von Lieutenant Torres wurde in die Krankenstation gebracht. Jetzt geht es um die unglaubliche Macht des Wesens Q, können wir es wagen, uns ihr entgegenzustellen? Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 06:02, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::: Ich mag die Schreibmaschinenschrift in gelb und hellblau gar nicht. Da tränen mir die Augen. Weiße, normale Schrift ist angenehmer und die Striche unten und oben fäde ich auch gut. Allerdings habe ich gerade einen privaten Artikel des Monats gefunden. Spitze des Eisbergs bingt in der Hinsicht doch sehr gute Sachen mit: Ich mag die Einteilung der Akte mit zugehörigen Logbüchern, die Kästen bringen genug Trennung hinein ohne zu stören. Wenn's halt keine Kästchen sein sollen... aber kursiv finde ich sinnvoll, da es tatsächlich Zitate sind. 14:06, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::: Kursiv finde ich in längeren Sätzen eigentlich wegen des Treppeneffekts immer etwas störend. Farblicher Text ist nicht wirklich toll und ist natürlich auch immer css-abhängig: hellgelb sieht vor weissem Hintergrund eher bescheiden aus. -- 14:30, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::::das problem wie texthervorhebungen ala Bold und Intalic ist das einem davon bei längeren texten total kirre wird, da die Leserlichkeit dadurch nicht gerade gesteigert wird. jetzt verstehe ich auch was du mit treppeneffekt meinst... welche auflösung benutzt du? --Shisma 18:26, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::::: WikipediaDE:Treppeneffekt - falls andere auch zweifeln, was ich meine. Meine Auflösung ist bei 1680x1050 -- 18:40, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::::Ganz ansprechend finde ich eigentlich auch die Darstellung im englischen Artikel von "Gedankengift", wo die einzelnen Akte Titel erhalten haben. -- 18:11, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::: Das Beispiel von MA/en finde ich auch sehr gut. 21:37, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) Ich gehe mal ganz stark davon aus, dass das die Kapitelüberschriften der Boxset-DVDs sind. Also wenn wir das auch so machen wollen, können wir uns ja danach richten (sofern vorhanden). -- Wunder-PILLE 23:29, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) Akt I, Akt II, ... mag ich nicht sonderlich. Der Vorschlag von Wunder-PILLE mit den Kapitelüberschriften auf den DVDs ist weit aus besser. Bei dem Kasten stört mich hauptsächlich die pseudo-3D-Darstellung durch die Unterschiedliche Farbe/Dicke (?) der Umrandung, wie sie auch bei jedem MA/de "toc" vorhanden ist. Die MA/en Version des "toc" wirkt ruhiger durch die einheitliche Farbe. @Shisma: Das Grundlinienraster wird doch aber auch die diese Kästen zerstört... Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 06:57, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) :welche kästen? --Shisma 09:52, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::::Wow @defchris, da hamm'wir ja 'ne Diskussion losgetreten, wa? ;) Ne, aber ist schon gut, dass sich da jetzt ma was tut. Mittlerweile denke ich auch, dass man die Logbücher einbinden kann nicht aber muss. Zumindest sollte immer so viel Text zwischen den Logbucheintragungen liegen - Zusatzeinträge innerhalb der Episode (nicht aber am Anfang und/oder Ende) sollte man aber IMO schon weglassen. Quasi einen einleitenden Eintrag und dann noch den letzten. Von der Form her finde ich die Wikiquotes (border-top & -bottom) eigentlich noch am geeignetsten, da sie sich mit der Wikisidebar wohl am wenigsten in die Quere kommen. ··· alphamaennchen] · talk] ··· 11:49, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::::::also wenn wir schon nicht alle einträge aufnehmen dann tendiere ich wenigestens dazu logbuch artikel anzulegen--Shisma 15:46, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::::::ich sehe immerhin eine Mehrheit für das Beibehalten der Logbucheinträge, die ganz große Mehrheit (zu der ich inzwischen auch gehöre) spricht sich wohl gegen geschlossene Kästchen in der bisherigen Form aus. Meine Favoriten sind zur Zeit: entweder linksbündig mit Querstrich oben und unten (Normalfont, weiß) oder eingerückt kursiv wie in MA/en. Zum ganzen möchte ich einmal anmerken, dass, selbst wenn wir uns nun darauf einigen, dass die Einträge erhalten bleiben, das nicht heißen muss, dass jeder der eine Zusammenfassung schreibt eins auf den Deckel kriegt, weil er sie nun nicht mit hineingenommen hat, ist doch wohl logisch. Wenn der Artikel gut, übersichtlich, umfangreich und informativ ist, wäre ich der Letzte der da die Logbücher noch reinknallen würde. -- 16:01, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Puh, beinahe die Diskussion nicht mehr gefunden... ^^; :Gerade eben stolpere ich über en:Wink of an Eye - mit einigen Eintragungen in einer gesonderten Sektion zwischen "Zusammenfassung" und "Hintergrundinformationen". Dort passt's doch auch ganz gut hin, um zwischen Zusammenfassung und der letztlich Zitatensammlung von Logbüchern zu unterscheiden, oder nicht? Dort könnten wir sie dann auch ohne besondere Formatierung aufnehmen. — defchris (✍ talk) 21:40, 28. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::ich finde es eigentlich so gut, wie es ist. :) --Shisma 08:00, 29. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::: Ich auch :-).--KenKeeler -- Postfach 17:32, 29. Mai 2006 (UTC) Noch ein Anlauf: Da wir ja jetzt Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) haben können die Einträge doch jetzt aus der Zusammenfassung wieder entfernt werden, oder? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 17:42, 16. Jul 2006 (UTC) bildanordnung? warum müssen denn die bilder immer links und rechts alternierend angeordnet sein? das macht das ganze etwas chaotisch--Shisma 18:45, 5. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Ich mag das. Und das wird man auch in einem Artikel so finden. ;-). Ich finde das lockert eher auf, als dass es verwirrt. Mit so einer Art "Filmstreifen" am rechten Rand wirkt der Artikel nicht attraktiver. -- 07:28, 6. Mär 2006 (UTC) Hintergrundinfos: Colm Meaney Colm Meaney ist doch in der vierten Episode zu hören (zumindest in der deutschen Synchro, die englische habe ich nicht gesehen/gehört) und wird dort als Chef des Transporterraums bezeichnet, oder nicht? 178.190.193.129 20:51, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Nein. Jörg Döring synchronisiert zwar in tatsächlich den Transporterchief, dieser wird aber von Michael Rider gespielt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:58, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :: Jo, Habe ich mittlerweile auch bemerkt ;-). Steht so eh in den Hintergrundinfos von Die geheimnisvolle Kraft. Danke trotzdem. 178.190.67.32 16:01, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Co-Stars Nur aus dem einem Grund, das der Steuermann in TNG: Der Mächtige von Colm Meaney gespielt wird, kann man nicht behaupten, dass dies Miles Edward O'Brien ist. So viel ich weiß, gab es diese Rolle noch nicht. Aus dem Kontext der Folge geht viel mehr hervor, dass Meaney einen Steuermann spielt, der als Conn angesprochen wird. Ob nun damit seine Position oder sein Name gemeint ist, ist diesbezüglich zweitrangig, da es sich um seinen Namen (im Abspann als Lt. Conn bezeichnet), oder um seine Position auf der Brücke handeln könnte. Vielmehr, handelt es sich wohl um eine namenlose Rolle. Nur weil die Rolle des Steuermann in TNG: Der Mächtige, von Colm Meaney gespielt wird, heist das nicht automatisch, dass es sich dabei um O'Brien handeln muss. Es kommt ja auch niemand auf die Idee, Albert Mackling (ebenfalls von Colm Meaney gespielt) in DS9: Jenseits der Sterne als Miles O'Brien zu bezeichnen. Das später, in TNG: Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Chief O'Brien als Steuermann auftaucht, ist zu vernachlässigen, da es sich hier um eine von Q manipuliertes Paradoxons eines Antizeitphänomens handelt, in der z. B. Auch die vor Jahrzenten zerstörte Enterprise-D wieder exestiert. Die Verweise auf Miles Edward O'Brien in den Artikeln u. a: Conn, Der Mächtige und Miles Edward O'Brien, wo es heißt: „2364 dient O'Brien an Bord der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) unter dem Kommando von Captain Jean-Luc Picard. O'Brien hat in dieser Zeit den Rang eines Chief Petty Officers und hat den Posten eines Steuermann. ….. (TNG: Der Mächtige, Mission Farpoint)“ müssten geändert werden, da sie nicht den Tatsachen entsprechen. --2.162.44.14 21:21, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC)(Hiasl59, 7. 11. 14) :Die Veränderung in Gestern, Heute, Morgen beginnt erst nach'dem Picard in die Vergangenheit gereist ist. In der Zukunft, in die Picard dank Q reist, gibt es die Enterprise-D nicht '"wieder", denn die Enterprise wird erst zerstört, nachdem Picard die Gegenwart, auf der diese Zukunft basiert, verändert hat. --78.35.235.221 20:07, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) (Benutzer Universal-Interessierter von Wikipedia) Artikel überarbeiten Hier steht zwar: "Du kannst Memory Alpha helfen, diese Seite zu erweitern. Wenn du etwas hinzuzufügen hast, zögere nicht und überarbeite sie". Würde dieses auch gerne tun, aber da diese, zum Teil sofort wieder Rückgängig gemacht würden oder eine hitzige Diskussion auslösen würde, lasse ich es besser. Schade! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:08, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Gaststar: DeForest Kelly zumindest in der remastered-Fernsehfassung ist er nicht in den Credits zu Beginn der Episode aufgeführt, dort steht nur Guest Stars John de Lancie as "Q" Michael Bell as "Zorn" Danach folgt "Music by Dennis McCarthy". Den Abspann habe ich leider nicht (dank ans free-TV) --89.1.190.51 21:14, 22. Okt. 2017 (UTC)